The Minister's Daughter
by Faith Meredith
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! Faith's London life begins. The story of Faith, Walter and Jem- all through the years of the Great War. Walter's secret feelings for Faith, and the love story of Faith and Jem, developed through the war.
1. Default Chapter

Rainbow valley was as beautiful as ever. The warm summer sun made its way through the clear sky, irradiating the valley and all the beauty within it. The sounds of birds chirping came from every direction, as a warm summer breeze blew through the valley. A little stream made its twisted way through the middle of the valley, and had a sparkle to it that made the observer think it was like a long thread of diamonds. Beautiful. No better word for it- and if there was, this author does not know it.

But there was something more to this valley- it had an atmosphere of having been habited. It gave one the appearance of having seen the joy and sadness of some people, of having witnessed the trials and tribulations of young adults. It gave the visitor the feeling of being at _home. _

On this beautiful summer day, a joyful laugh drifted in from a direction- the laughter of a young girl- not a child, and yet not an adult. It was the laugh of someone at peace with the world, the laugh of someone who did not know what sorrow was.

Faith Meredith was a beautiful young woman; one look at her, and no one would be able to help laughing and feeling happy. She seemed to have the sun in her eyes, and as she entered rainbow valley, its sun-dappled world became even more brighter.

Faith was nineteen, and as happy as happy could be- "Life", she had often told her sister Una, whenever she was feeling sad, "is beautiful. You never know what is in store for you tomorrow, so don't cry about yesterday. One thing that life always brings is change. Wait for it."

Una always felt better after talking to Faith. Everyone always felt better after talking to Faith. And she changed people's lives even without knowing it.

Young men all over the Glen had fallen for her beauty. But there weren't many who could make her happy. They all knew that Faith was a romantic, and had never really thought about beaus. Unlike Nan Blythe, her close, wonderful friend, she did not care so much for boys and men. Nan was always having a beau- even though she was a year younger than Faith, and had already been to so many dances that she couldn't count.

It would be a lie to say that Faith didn't care about dances, for she did, but she was a Minister's daughter, and was not allowed to dance.

The next were footsteps of a young girl, with brown, wistful eyes. Una Meredith was not as pretty as her sister was, but there was a depth in her eyes that made the observer wonder what she was thinking all the time. She was attractive, in a certain way- one could look into her walnut eyes forever. But she had her secrets- most of them Faith knew- but some, nobody did. Like her secret crush on Walter- no one knew.

People judged Una harshly, and rather unfairly. Una loved and adored Faith with all her heart, but she did not understand how her sister could be happy _all _the time.

It would be wrong to say that Una was _jealous _ of Faith for her beauty and radiance, for Una was a wonderful person and would not stoop to such levels as being _jealous_ of her own sister- but….but she had often wondered why everybody loved Faith and did not take to her so easily. Probably it was just because she was quiet, and did not talk as vivaciously as her sister did.

Or was it just that people did not like her at all? At least, the girl thought, as if consoling herself, the people who matter love me and care for me- father, mother, Carl, Jerry, Bruce and Faith. She knew that Faith was fonder of her than any of her brothers and sisters, and was also very protective of her. Once, when they were both children of about three, Faith had given a boy who had teased Una about her clothes such a firing as he was probably never to forget for the rest of his life.

Such was the bond between the girls. They were both devoted to each other, and they had come that summer morning to the valley, only to talk secrets.

But it was not to be. Under a large banyan tree, sat a young man of around twenty. A handsome lad, with dark hair and a dreamy look on his face. Walter Blythe was the handsomest of all the Blythe children. He had been sitting in the valley since dawn, reading to himself and writing some lines- his first set of sonnets 'To Rosamond'.

As he saw Faith and Una approaching, he smiled. Walter did not often like company, especially when he was writing his poems…but it all depended on who was with him. He was very fond of both the Meredith sisters, and was happy to be around them- Faith, more than Una, because she 'inspired him'.

But he knew Una better than most others. Though he did not let on, he understood her perfectly. They had never spoken to each other much, but the lad was observant, and had always been a good judge of character. Quiet souls like Shirley and Una he knew well. Yet it was only a brotherly affection that he harbored for the girl.

But there was more to Walter than met the casual observer's eye. You could tell he had his secrets, but how deep those secrets ran, no one ever knew. Diana Blythe, Di as she was known to her family and friends knew some of them, yet not all. And deep within his heart Walter harbored more than just a friendly affection for vivacious Faith- initially, he had dismissed it as 'just a phase'- but now, now he knew and understood that vague emotion that we all call love.

"Oh! Hello, Walter," Faith said, as they approached, "writing some of your poetry?"

"Yes," said Walter, looking down at his pen and paper, "It's a beautiful day for poetry, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," said Faith, brightening up, " I was just telling Una how wonderful the day was- the birds the flowers, the sun- everything," Faith laughed, "is lovely."

She almost danced as she said this, and both Una and Walter laughed at the enthusiasm with which she looked forward to the day.

There was more laughter and talk from elsewhere in the valley, now, and they saw Nan and Jerry coming. Everyone knew that Nan and Jerry were very close, and were sweet on each other. So it was no surprise that they came talking and disagreeing over something- and finally, they agreed to disagree.

"Really, Jerry," sighed Faith, looking at him side ways with a sly gleam in her eyes, "you mustn't argue or dispute with your lady love!"

Jerry and Nan blushed twelve different shades in a minute, and glared at Faith.

"I'll get you later, Faith, you remember that," Jerry cried after her, as she ran away from his grasp. She fell to the ground and peeled off into splits of laughter. And others followed suit.

It had now become Faith's, Di's and Jem's favourite pass time to tease Jerry and Nan, but it wasn't very pleasing to either of the victims.

Jerry sat on the wet ground, and looked at Nan talking animatedly to Una. He then realized that Una was looking at him, smiled at her, and looked away. At least _Una_ would never tease him, he knew. She was so gentle, and nice, and no one could find fault with her ways- to anybody at all. She was good to all, whether in her heart she liked or disliked them. And she alone understood Jerry's feelings to Nan.

Jerry could not be called _handsome_, but he was charming and attractive. He also had a look that told a frivolous, light-hearted person to stay away from him- for he was always serious and thinking of what the world was coming to. Everyone firmly believed that he spoke very well, and he himself planned to follow in his father's footsteps.

Jem and Di came down the slope carrying a basket of delicious food and sandwiches, specially prepared for them by Susan, Rosemary and Anne.

They all waited for Carl, Rilla and Shirley to join them, and they started out on their picnic. Carl and Rilla had become very close, and shared everything; and Shirley would just go with them, for no other reason but for company. And so they came together, slowly making their way down from the Methodist graveyard.

They were all together at last, all home for the summer. Faith, Jerry and Jem were home from Redmond. Nan and Di home for the holidays from their respective schools, and Carl and Shirley from Queens. Rill and Walter had been there all year- Rilla having just finished school, and Walter, slowly recovering from a bad bout of typhoid.

"We are all here today," said Jem when they had comfortably settled down, "and this will probably be one of the last few times that we're all truly together- all of us will be leaving- to college, or to school, or to our new found lives as adults. So all that I can say is this: let us celebrate our friendship one last time."

And the festivities began. They talked of everything under the sun, and then separated slowly. Nan and Jerry went off by themselves, arguing considerably; Shirley and Una only sat by looking at the others, Di was reading a book, and Walter was finishing his sonnets, 'To Rosamond'.

He was much drowned in his poetry, yet he was unable to take it when he saw Jem and Faith talking and laughing- and, for a brief moment, when they thought no one was watching, kissed. He looked away, and left. No one saw him leave; no one seemed to care. And as he left, he saw Faith lean in on Jem's shoulder, as though she had all that she wanted with life- and nothing more. "So it is true then," he thought to himself, "this is what love is."


	2. The Song of the Piper

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about Una's brown eyes- They'll be brown. The fact is I prefer brown eyes to blue eyes. Thanks for pointing that out to me, though.

Chapter 2: The Song of the Piper

Jem Blythe was young, tall and handsome. He was a born adventurer. He did not share his brother's passion for beauty and romance; he did not care much for the delicacies and intricacies of the earth and human nature, like Walter did. All he cared about was adventure, risk and experimenting.

He had, of course, matured over the years- since he had been thirteen. Eight years had changed him. The oldest of the merry group of children- no, young adults- we know so well, Jem was the one who had laid down the rules when they were young. He shared their want of fun, yet he knew when and where to draw the line.

Jem had at first been very lonely at Redmond. In his first year, he had been alone- none of his old pals- Walter, Jerry, Nan, Di or Faith had been there. While the others saw a lot of each other either at Queens or at home, Jem was alone, getting slowly used to an entirely new world. But then he had the hope of looking forward to his second year- when Jerry and Walter should be coming with him back to Redmond. But Walter became very ill with typhoid- and the fever had hit him very badly. He hadn't been strong enough to go to Redmond, and only Jerry was with himin his second year.

In that one year, his respect for Jerry rose, and he and Jerry became closer than ever. He became as close to Jerry as he had been to Walter, and found in Jerry a lot more than he had ever seen in Walter. He loved Walter, of course, but he had never been able to connect with Walter's romantic outlook on life. Jem was practical, and so was Jerry. This was the bond that was between them, and though to an outsider looking in there may not have seemed to be much in their relationship, there was no friendship greater than theirs.

And so, slowly, life at Redmond became less tedious for Jem, and he began enjoying his stay there, with his increasing popularity. Jem's good looks made him a big favourite with the girls, and there was a swarm of girls waiting to dance with Jem in the numerous dances that Redmond held for it's students. Jem enjoyed the attention for a while, then grew used to it, and finally, by the end of the second year, he began to detest it. He realized that all the girls that he met had been frivolous and shallow, an did not care so much for the person he was, as for his popularity with the entire staff and student body. Yet, there was one who had inspired in him what he had then thought was more than just a _crush_- he had mistaken it for love- and this girl- woman- was Suzette King.

Suzette King had visited Jem at his Ingleside home when they were much younger. He had harbored a small crush on her then- but he had never suspected it to be rekindled in his heart after so many years. She was a pretty girl, and had blue eyes with depth and meaning in them. Jem had asked her to many dances at college, and soon, they were instantly paired up together. But Jem realized, on closer association with her, that Suzette King, though a nice person at heart, could only be a good friend to him. It would be difficult for this historian of events to explain the true nature of this realization, and so we shall not dwell into it. All that can be said is this- that Suzette and Jem _stopped _dancing together at all Redmond dances, and soon put an end to all of Redmond's juicy gossip. They remained very good friends, though, and were often seen talking and walking together in and around the campus.

And then came third year. Jem Blythe was graduating this year, presumably with the highest marks in his batch, and as President of the Student Body and his sorority. He was a very important person in college now, and was constantly surrounded by students and teachers- finalizing one event or the other. It was a wonder then, that Jem Blythe was conspicuously absent from the first dance that year. Instead, he was seen talking pleasantly to a young, beautiful, bright girl form the first year.

Redmond could not stop talking. Who was she? Where did she come from? Was she from the village, or was she a town girl? Why would the student body president prefer to spend time with a _first year _instead of attending a college dance? And when had Jem first met this mystery girl?

Faith Meredith became popular. She was often called 'the mystery girl,' and did not like this popularity one bit. She confronted Jerry about it, asking him if this was the welcome that every first year got, and his reply did not satisfy her. "You," said Jerry, almost accusingly, "shouldn't have kept dear old Jem away from all his adoring fans- especially on the night of the year's first dance."

Faith was furious- why, she hadn't bargained for this in her new life. But soon things changed; people began to actually _respect_ her- without even knowing her. From 'mystery girl' she became 'oh…you lucky girl!', as she was often addressed by her classmates and her seniors. Life, Faith decided, was curious.

The only reason Jem Blythe was talking to Faith Meredith that night, was because they decided they had a lot of catching up to do, and, since neither of them was dancing- Jem, because he didn't want to, and Faith because she was a minister's daughter- they felt that it was the perfect time to catch up on their half-lost friendship. But the 'catching up' soon changed- and it became a more regular thing. Initially, it was only rarely that the two talked to each other alone, but then, as they grew fonder of each other's company- as opposed to that of their dense classmates'- they did it more often. And so it was, that, gradually, there was more substance in Redmond's gossip. Faith and Jem were more than friends, now, and had grown to admire and respect each other. And though they didn't know it, they were actually falling in love.

Walter Blythe wasn't very keen on the dance in the lighthouse. He knew that the sight of couples sweethearting around him was not going to please his eye. Especially that of Faith and Jem. He had decided, initially, that he wouldn't go. But when his father asked him to go, so that he could keep an eye on his little sister, who was attending her very first dance, and was, as we all know, absolutely excited about it, he couldn't say no. He was protective about Rilla, and would go only to take care of the poor little thing. As a brother, Walter Blythe was one to be dreaded.

Also, he thought, since he did feel like off-loading his feelings to someone, he could talk to Di on the way there. And, so after the talk of war, he left to get ready. And when he came down, he was looking his handsome best, all ready to get the night over with. He cornered Di from the beginning, so that Nan wouldn't take her away from him. Of course, _that_ was a far fetch, considering that Jerry was going to join them, he decided he had nothing to fear. Making sure that Rilla was fine- she was walking with Gertrude Oliver- he made his way down the winding road with Di.

"So," she started, " what's going on with you? You seem a bit distant, lately."

Walter did not answer immediately. He looked down at the ground, and then he said, rather vaguely, "You know…things…life…"

Di did not like his reply. "What is wrong, Walter," she asked looking him directly in the eye, "You've changed so much this summer. What is it?"

But before Walter could answer her , they were at the manse, and had to first greet the Merediths. Walter looked brokenly at Faith, who was looking radiant in blue silk, as she took Jem's outstretched arm. They walked on together, and Walter looked back at Di, to make sure she hadn't seen a thing. His wishes came true. Di was busy talking to Carl, and had not seen the look on Walter's face. Walter knew, that if indeed she had seen him, his secret would be known to her. Di knew Walter like the palm of her hand, and the same was true of Walter. They could read into each others' looks. And Di knew that something was going wrong with Walter's life.

And so, when all greetings were over, she questioned him again. "Tell me," she said, "what's happening with you- what's happening _to _you."

"I can't tell you the whole truth," Walter said slowly, "but I will tell you this- that I feel broken."

"Why?" she couldn't be satisfied with that answer.

"because…," Walter stammered, not wanting to tell her, but one look at her face, and he knew he must tell her, "because I'm in love."

Di could only stare. Then she regained her composure, and said, slowly, "Well then, what's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is that my love is unrequited. She doesn't love me, Di, and I know that she never will. She belongs to someone else, and will never be mine."

"How can you be so sure," Di, the romantic spoke now, "Maybe it is you that she after all loves, but doesn't know it yet- don't look so hopeless, Walter dearest!"

"You don't seem to understand, Di," Walter said, "she can never love me- never- I know it with all my heart. And- and the man she does love is deserving of her love. I couldn't ruin everything for them- they're madly in love with each other, and it shouldn't be otherwise."

Di was silent for a while. They were in the boat now, and the Four Winds lighthouse was in full view. They looked into the water silently. And then, as they got off the boat, Di asked the question she had been meaning to ask from the very beginning.

"Who is she?" she asked, looking at him. But she got no answer.

"Do I know her," she asked again, "Walter! Who _is_ she? Is she from around here? Or is she from near the school that you teach at? Walter!"

Walter was silent, and intended to be silent all through this line of questioning. Nothing, not even his eyes, would give him away. His eyes were expressionless, and Di had to give up exasperatedly.

They took their tables at the side of the dance floor. They were both quiet, and just as Di was about ask him again, when she was asked to dance by a boy from the Glen. She couldn't refuse. He seemed young, and eager to ask her, and she did feel like dancing on this beautiful enchanted night. She shot Walter a look that said, "You wait till I catch you later!", and was off.

Walter sat alone, admiring the dancers, looking out for Rilla, and occasionally walking out to look at the moon and feel the breeze. He danced once or twice- first with a young girl form the Harbor, and then with Kate Drew- just for the fun of it, and not so much because he _liked_ any of them _or_ their company. And then, as he took his seat after the second dance, Jack Elliott brought the news. England had declared war on Germany. Walter Blythe turned very pale right at that moment. He knew that this was the worst

news he had ever received in his life- in nay of their lives. He went out of the room immediately, and saw Jem hurrying up the steps to the Lighthouse.

"Have you heard the news, Jem?"

"Yes," said a happy Jem, "I'm here to ask Captain Josiah to hoist the flag. Hurrah! The piper has piped at last, Walter!"

But Jem did not wait longer- he was off, and left Walter paler than ever. There was a flurry of excitement at the lighthouse, but they soon got back to their dancing, and all was normal again. At least, to all, but to Walter and a few others. In all the confusion, he couldn't find Rilla anywhere, but decided she could be alright. He needed to be alone then.

Walter left the fury of the lighthouse to find solace in nature. He stood by the rocks, feeling the cold breeze blow through his entire form. His heart, like Jem's, was racing- but for an entirely different reason- he, and he alone understood the enormity of the situation that was before them. The pain and suffering, the heartbreak and agony that was to follow in the next few years, only Walter knew perfectly. And he did not like what he knew.

He looked across at the dreaded seas, and its roaring waves, and felt that life couldn't be worse. He heard the boats leaving, and was about to go, when he saw an abandoned figure sitting alone in the darkness- on the rocks. A forgotten figure, and soon he thought he recognized it.

"Faith?" he asked into the darkness. She turned around and looked at him; he had startled her- she thought she was alone. "Come," he said to her, giving her his hand, "the boats are leaving."

They made a slow, silent way back to the boat.

Faith found Jem in his merriest mood. She tried hard to listen to his animated conversation about wars- but she had become numb and lifeless. Her every move showed what a changed person she had become. Only that morning she was telling herself that the day would be wonderful_, heavenly_- and that too in italics. And now- here she was, holding on tight to Jem, hoping that all this was a nightmare.

And now, she knew, there was another challenge before her. She knew Jem would enlist. And she had to be brave for him. How could she? When she felt like everything was falling apart? But she must. Get a grip, Faith, she told herself. Jem led her to a corner in Rainbow Valley. He, too, knew that this was going to be a difficult time. They would have to make promises, and be brave. But he was certainly in higher spirits than she was.

"You must go?" she asked, looking faithfully into his eyes. But he did not have to say- his look was answer enough.

"Then," she said quietly, "you must. Only promise me this- that you will come back alive to me?"

He only kissed her, and then held her half-limp form in his arms, and they stayed liked that for a while.

And then, quite suddenly, he spoke. "Faith, I love you. Marry me- when- _if_ I return." She only gave him a faint smile, and then both of them disappeared into the darkness.

Faith found Walter in rainbow valley, looking up at the moon. She desperately needed to talk to him- so much had happened, and so fast, that she hadn't had the time to take it all in, and come to terms with the fact that there was a war, and that her boy-brother Jerry and her love, Jem were going. She thought it all unfair, that young Canadians had to fight in England's wars. And it had pained her that something as cruel and wicked as war should come and shatter their happy days.

"Oh! Walter," she said, as she sat next to him, with tears in her eyes, "Why? Why must all this happen to _us_? Why must Jerry and Jem and all our young men go off to battle, when they have their whole lives before them, with all its wonderful opportunities? I can't take this anymore, Walter- I didn't cry before Jem, because I knew he'd think me a coward, but I have to cry,- you, more than anyone else can understand, Walter," she leaned in on his shoulder, "Our little world is falling apart!"

Walter put his arm around her, and she clung on to him as she wept; they sat there like that for a while, and then he asked her, "Did you reason with him? Jem, I mean?"

"I didn't, I knew it wasn't wise- Jem becomes very passionate about war, and I didn't want him to think that I was afraid, or that I was discouraging him from doing something that he strongly believed was his duty. You know how Jem is…he wouldn't have listened," sobbed Faith, "He's always wanted to go to war, it's been his dream since…well…since forever. I myself would have gone, if I were a man- it isn't war I fear- it's the fear of losing Jem. He told me he loved me. I needed to pour out my heart- but Jem wouldn't have listened. I came away to someone who would."

She looked pleadingly at him, and wept and wept and wept.

"You're not being a coward- it is natural," he said to her, wiping the tears from her face, "A person who cries is not a coward- it is the inability to recognize one's fears that is cowardly. Don't cry, Faith, Jem will come home safe, I know it."

She didn't say anything, but tried to take hope from Walter- he had known all along of this- he knew it when they were children, he had said the piper would pipe, and on that happy summer morning, he had spoken of an impending doom. Walter had known.

"Do you love him?" he asked of her, slowly.

She looked at him, and then at the moon, and whispered, "I didn't know before, but now I know- I do. With all my heart, I love him, Walter, and I cannot bear to lose him!"

They sat there for a while, and then went back home, arm in arm, quietly crying.


	3. Determined

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

ipegasus: Glad you liked the story! I'll _try_ and put in some Nan and Jerry in the next chapter, but I'm not very good at writing them, but I'll try.

adriennelane: I'll update as much as I can- I'm really glad to know you liked it so much!

Una Meredith, Mary Rose Tinuviel: Una's yes are BLUE. I haven't been able to edit the first chapter (something wrong with my computer), but whenever I refer to Una's eyes, they'll definitely be BLUE. And thanks for the reviews, you guys, and for bringing the Una-error to light

Everything was strange that day- the day Jem and Jerry left for the war. The day was ugly, gloomy, and yet- yet, Faith felt, that there was an atmosphere of hope around her. As though the world was trying to tell her that everything was going to be fine one day, not necessarily in the near future, but sometime in the years to come.

"Everything is wrong with the world, and still…still everything is right…..", said Faith sadly to herself. She was looking at the sun, bright though it was, it was uncannily, strangely dull. And so Faith awoke, after a night of unrest and hasty 'napping'. She hadn't really slept a wink- she had been awake all night, worrying about her brothers and friends. It was uncharacteristic of her to worry, but so much had changed. _She_ had changed. But Faith Meredith was a woman of strong will. "I am not going to let this crummy war make me miserable!" she said firmly to nobody. She jumped put of bed with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, and made her way down to the dining table. There her dear old mother was, cheerfully making Jerry his favorite breakfast, while her father was telling Jerry, his dear oldest son, about the horrors of the new world he was entering. Everything was sad, and yet all of them , without exception was making a visible effort to make the day as bearable as possible. And then Jerry went up to his room to collect his things. Faith had seen nothing of Jerry after the dance at the lighthouse. She knew he had been a lot with Nan after that night. And now she needed to talk with him one last time before he was gone.

"Packing?" she asked of him as she entered the room.

"Yes," he said, not turning to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to go, Jerry?" she said hurriedly, "It's horrible- _horrible_ out there. I…I….just _can't_ bear to think what might happen…" And her voice trailed away.

"Don't, Faith," Jerry said as he hugged her half-weeping form, "Don't cry, dear sister of mine…it'll all be fine…I'll write to you every week…I promise. I have to go, it is my duty, and as one of Canada's sons, I think it my responsibility to contribute to winning this war for Britain. So be brave, I know that of all the girls I know, you are the only one who can…" He kissed her cheek, and she just hugged him, and forcefully choked back her tears. She put on her fake shining bright smile on, and holding Jerry's hand went down, where everyone was waiting to leave for the station.

Jem Blythe was looking as handsome as ever in his khaki uniform. But that didn't make it any easier on any of them. He was leaving, and no one knew when he'd be back. He carried Bruce one last time, and told Bruce not to cry. "But Jem," protested little Bruce, "I can't _help_ cwying! You are going away. Oh Jem!" And the little cherub threw his arms around Jem's neck, and wailed. Jem only wiped his tears, and told Bruce that they can write to each other so often, and they just won't feel like they're apart! Bruce relented, slowly, and it was only a smiling Bruce that said good bye to Jem. And Jem looked at Faith just as he was leaving. Her bright face was more than he could take, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her passionately before everybody. She blushed a billion shades, and held on to him so tightly, that it seemed impossible that Jem would ever get on the train. "You come back home soon, Jem Blythe," she whispered to him as she let go. He only kissed her once more, and was off. Faith was in a daze. Everything was happening so fast, that she didn't know where she was- the train was puffing out of the station, and she saw Jem wave to her happily. "At least," she thought to herself, as she waved back to both Jerry and Jem, "I will always know that I was once loved."

Faith looked around her. Everybody seemed to have left. She was alone in the station, except for Dog Monday. She scratched him behind his ear. He cuddled into her a bit, and they stayed with each other, finding comfort in each other's grief. She knew that if ever she lost hope during this hateful war, here was where she could find hope again. That little faithful dog had taught them all so much- and it was rather funny that a yellow little thin like that could know so well the meaning of loyalty. Faith kissed the dog, and it went away to its new residence. And, now Faith felt empty. She felt that something was missing.

Faith had wanted to help during the war in some way or the other. She knew she couldn't become a soldier, but she still wanted to be of some use during this war. And then as she was just standing in the station looking about her carelessly, she saw a notice put up on the board. And this is what it said:

**Wanted- Young, physically fit women to VOLUNTEER for nursing during the war. Voluntary Aid Detachment (VAD) work available. Contact your nearest Red Cross office for further details. (This job is voluntary, there will be no income for a volunteer).**

And that was when Faith made up her mind. She had heard about it, and was eager to join the purpose of winning the war. She asked the station master where the nearest Red Cross office was, and he told her that there was one in Glen St.Mary- down the market road, the last door on the right. She quickly came out of the station. She walked determinedly towards the Red Cross office. She hesitated a moment before she walked in. Redmond…would have to wait.

At the reception in the small room that she walked into, was a small lady with glasses. She was middle-aged, and had a slight hunch. She seemed a little formidable, and Faith walked, up to her in light, uncertain steps, trying to draw the woman's attention to herself. Faith cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said softly, "is this where I can enquire about VAD?"

The woman looked up at her slowly, as though unwilling to tell her anything at all. "Yes," she said in a hoarse voice, "but let me spare you the trouble- many girls have wanted to _help the cause of the war_," and she said this mockingly, "but once they learn that they might have to go away to Europe- London or Paris, far from their family, they back out immediately. So you can leave now," and the woman with the glasses went back to her register. Faith was taken aback- she hadn't expected this rudeness. "So I'll have to travel to Europe?" she asked timidly. "The woman looked up at her with strangely glaring eyes. "Were you even listening to what I just said? Leave, wont you?" And she pointed to the door.

But Faith was now certain that even if she had to go to the other end of the world, she would do it. She couldn't stay at home, in all its secure splendor, while her brother and lover fought for her own freedom. She'd help. "How do I join?" she asked the receptionist firmly. The receptionist looked shocked, and slowly, with unsteady hands, handed Faith the application form. As Faith filled it in, she looked at her, and said slowly, as though willing to do anything at all to discourage this pretty woman, "It doesn't pay, you know?"

"I know," said Faith, simply, with a smile, and handed in the form.

The woman took it, stamped here and there, and looked up at Faith, saying, "You will be leaving in a month, you will have two weeks of training at Halifax before you leave. There are no jobs here in Canada, so you will be leaving by the first ship to London on the 8th of October."

Faith only nodded and left the room. She was all flushed and bright, and was happy with herself. Now she would fight the war too. She will help all those young boys out there win this awful war, and all this, she knew, will take her mind off the agony of despair. She made her first quick steps in so many days, and walked back home. She wasn't going to tell anybody just yet- she wasn't sure how her father was going to take it. Yet, she felt she _had_ to tell Una now. Una would listen, at least.

Una was sitting quietly in her bedroom, looking out of the window- into the dull sunshine of the day. She did not hear Faith come in, and was still peeping into the dark future before them, when Faith's voice startled her.

"Una dearest," said Faith, "Do you know what I've just gone and done?" Una recovered from the initial shock of finding that she wasn't alone on the room, and smiled at her impulsive sister, and said, "What is it, Faith?"

"Well…" Faith began, "I….I've signed up for VAD work- you know…volunteering to nurse wounded soldiers"

Una stared at her sister…she slowly began to understand… "Faith…" she said, slowly, "that….that might mean that you….you go to _Europe_….or someplace far, far away….Faith darling…why? _Why? _Whatever will we do without you _and_ Jerry, Faith….don't go…don't do this to us…" Una sat, dumbstruck on her bed.

"I have to, Una," said Faith, "you don't seem to understand- you don't know the pain of losing- or _uncertainty_ of losing someone you love…I can't live here, living in fear of losing Jem- I must go away to cope with my feelings, and to take my mind away from that danger."

Una now knew that she must be supportive, for Faith needed her. She knew that once Faith made up her mind, nobody could change it. She loved and cared for her sister very much, but she had made many sacrifices in her life, this would be just one more. Faith would go away, leaving her, Una, the entire responsibility of caring for their broken family. But Una would support Faith. She understood.

"Fine," said Una, holding her sister's light hand, "You must go if you feel so strongly about it. I will help you convince Father, he will also understand."

The sisters hugged each other, and two days later went down to the study to break the news to the Reverend.

But their dear old father took it very well. He understood. He knew what love could make people do, and he sympathized with his daughter's want to be away from the place that reminded her of her misery. He only said, as she sat down by his side, "Be careful, Faith, for you don't now what this new place and time will have in store for you- it's a strange world out there, but never lose hope. Write every week, and come away as much as you can. Go, if you must, but bring back light to this dark home when you return."

And that was that. Faith Meredith was going to England.

Faith tried to catch Walter to talk to him, but he kept disappearing somewhere. She hadn't seen him forever, and now she knew there was something wrong. She wondered if it was a girl. He seemed to have been purposely staying out of her way for a while now, and she thought it curious ,and she wanted to know why. She got her chance much later, when he was walking past Carter Flagg's store on evening, on his way home. She saw him, and noticing that he hadn't seen her, she crept up silently behind him and tapped him on the soldier. Walter started. He saw Faith and regained his composure.

"You startled me, Faith," he said as they started walking together.

"Sorry about that….I just thought that if I needed to talk to you, I had to surprise you, because you, dearest friend have been obviously avoiding me." She had initially hesitated to say all this, but she knew she had to tell him.

"I'm sorry, Faith- it's just everything- you know," stammered Walter, "It's this wretched war, and the thought of Jem and Jerry away, and well…..just everything."

"And…," asked Faith, raising her eyebrows, "I know there is something else. I can tell by that look on your face. Walter Blythe, you tell me now."

"Nothing, Faith," said Walter, this time more forcefully, and Faith understood that she must quit, and he changed the subject, "So how are you faring?"

"Well…well," said Faith, slowly, "I'm coping- it's not too bad, you know."

And her eyes grew small, and sad. Walter could tell she had been crying a lot of late. But he did not know what to say. He had to watch his moves, for now he knew that he was letting his guard down, and his face would give him away. He resisted the urge to put his arm around her.

"I'm going to England next week," she said all of a sudden, "I'm doing VAD work. I just thought you should know."

"Oh," said Walter, he had not expected this, but slowly added, "good, good. You will be happy, I'm sure. But so soon? Next week?"

"Yes," she said, "It was more a spur of the moment thing, you know. I wanted to help, and that's what I intend to do!"

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. And after a few minutes of silent walk, when they were nearing the end of their journey, he said, "Write to me, Faith, and come home occasionally."

"I will," she promised, "and besides, I will be so close to Jem!"

And she left Walter standing there a few minutes, musing.

A month later, the Blythes and the Merediths were again gathered at the station once more- this time to see one of their precious girls off. The Doctor and his wife thought that their twins were still too young to go away to Europe, and so Nan was a little peeved that Faith got to go and she did not. But she was still cheerful for Faith's sake- it had been a difficult time for all of them, and though the Nan-Faith relationship had never sailed on smooth seas, since the onslaught of war, they had grown close. Their differences had been set aside, and they shared their grief in having a lover away at war. They hugged each other warmly at the station, and told each other, in whispers to keep faith that both Jem and Jerry would come back home safe. "Write to all of us, keep us updated," said Nan, and added with a wink, "and if you happen to meet Jerry anytime, tell him I argue with him only because I love him so!"

"Write often," said Una to her sister, and gave her a little handkerchief on which she had embroidered Faith's initials, and also woven beneath it the words: HOPE.

Faith kissed Una, and hugged her tightly, as though keeping her in her heart, and not wanting to let go. "I'll never lose hope, Una dearest," she said, "but you must also pray for all our boys out there." Una's smile was her promise, and that was enough for Faith. She embraced her Father and Mother, and with the memory of her long dead mother in her heart, she boarded the train. But she felt something was missing. She felt empty. What was wrong? She felt as though her goodbyes had been incomplete. And then she knew. A certain friend hadn't been there at the station. Faith hadn't said goodbye to Walter Blythe. He hadn't seen her off at the station, and that made Faith feel rather unhappy and miserable.

She looked longingly back at the platform, but knew that he hadn't been there. She felt a pang in her heart. She knew something was wrong, and she was determined to find out. And Faith, for the umpteenth time in those three months, choked back her tears.

James Matthew Blythe looked down at a small black-and-white photograph. There was only a mesmerizing, laughing face on it- the face of a young girl. He felt the paper as though he was actually feeling the features of the girl in the picture. The tall lad smiled. He closed his eyes and dreamt- of beautiful Glen, rainbow valley, of Ingleside, of his red haired girl-faced mother, his sturdy father with that reliable look in his eyes, of Walter and his poems, of the twins in the splendor of their youth, of quiet brown Shirley and of 'little' Rilla. He thought of Jerry, his best pal, the one person he knew would always be there for him, even in the trenches, of wistful Una, and, of course, bug-loving, pleasant faced Carl. And he dreamt that he was looking into the eyes of the girl in the picture- picturing her face as she told him that she loved him, and that she just couldn't do without him. Jem missed home more than he could imagine. War had proved to be more than just adventure. Practical, hard-working Jem could think of nothing but that one aspect of war before he had come away to England. And now he knew that the pain and heartache was more difficult to brave than war itself. He was afraid, and he wasn't denying it. Jem of the old days was different from the our Jem now. He had changed, and visibly, too. He had become mature in so short a while, and even Jerry occasionally asked him what had happened to the 'real' Jem. And Jem, strong, firm, optimistic Jem of the recent past had suddenly begun to lose hope.

"God….why…." he would ask of the starlit sky, "why must life be so hopeless? We are never going to win this war- I know that…..I know it….and this battlefield is going to be my grave…."

And so, even Jem had changed. Of Jem, his mother had said that he could never be different- he will always remain curious, adventurous, dependable 'little' Jem. Anne would not have believed her eyes had she seen the forlorn figure.

But love, they say, heals. And here it did. Faraway Faith had rekindled the fire of hope in Jem's vacant heart, and he put the little photograph away. He went around his tent, and found his way into a little gathering of soldiers, all preparing to eat their final meal of the day. These were Jem's new friends, his new life.

"Where have you been Jem," they asked as he made himself seen.

"Nowhere," said an uncannily dreamy Jem, "just thinking of home…"

"And…" added Jerry with a sly grin on his face, "dreaming of my sister!"

There was a roar of whistles and teasing from every direction of the camp.

But Jem didn't blush- and that was Jem- if he loved someone, he loved her- and he wasn't afraid of telling everyone- not even the girl's brother, who might want to bash him up. But Jerry was, after all, Jerry. And he rather liked the idea of Faith and Jem.

After dinner, or what Jerry thought one step worse than Aunt Agatha's 'ditto', they retired to their tents, either to catch some well deserved sleep and rest, or to write letters home. Most of them were from Canada, and there were only a few from England. Jem and Jerry shared a tent, and went back to write letters.

"I'm slowly losing all hope that I had, Jerry," said Jem slowly, holding his head in his hands, tearing his hair apart.

"Don't Jem," said Jerry, " it's only been three months- and we have a long way to go, we'll be fine. Think of our days at the valley, with all of them back home, of our parents, waiting and praying for every second- we have a duty to do, let us do it without letting our emotions make the better of us. And anyway, Faith's in London. You won't be able to see her yet, but I know she'll be here in Christmas."

"I wonder," said Jem, "where _we_ will be during Christmas."

And they both sat silently and just wrote.


	4. City Lights

A/N: I know I've taken a lot of time with this chapter, but here it is finally!

Ipegasus: Thanks for your reviews. Really helps to know that someone's reading my stories.

Chapter: 4

All of it was new to Faith. London fascinated her. She was enthralled by the fast life of London- the various clubs, dance-houses and restaurants. The cobbled pathways that led into so many ancient buildings. The sheer numbers on London's numerous roads and cafes caught her wide-eyed and gaping. London was a pure mix of everything- the ancient and the modern, nature's beauty and the latest developments of technology. The fresh shiny cars and automobiles on the dark asphalt roads went well with the brown, large beautifully carved architecture of the city. Lights shone from every corner of every road when the sun set- casting a resplendent glow over the entire city. The very idea that nature could go well with all that is man-made had never seemed possible to Faith; but London was a delicious blend of everything. She missed the sights and smells of home, of course…but London gave the outsider enough food for thought. Often, lost in the city's splendor, she forgot her sorrows…but in a flash they'd all come back. The only aspect of London that disheartened Faith was the constant feel of war. The atmosphere was filled with the sounds of war. Anywhere in London, one could hear the uniform clatter of strong boots…salutes… 'yes, sir!'…flags being hoisted at dawn….pulled down at sunset. All the beauty of the city was unable to hide the presence of this horror. A minute might pass with no recollection of the true pain and agony of her life- but the next minute brought her back form her jolly ride. Such was the life that Faith had been flung into, and this was how she was going to live for a long while.

Her boat ride across the Atlantic had been enjoyable. Towards the end she had become a little sea-sick, but good care from a couple of nurses and a trained doctor helped her recuperate. She was well and fine when she reached London, and so she bothered not to mention this to her family in her next letter home. The six-day journey had been pleasant on the whole, except for the last two days…but four days had given her enough time to make new friends. Faith's room was right next to the room belonging to a young girl about the same age as her, and in Jane Moon, Faith found a kindred soul.

Jane was an average looking girl. She hailed from Toronto, but had lived one half of her life in New York City. She was quite wealthy; her clothes and her mannerisms were proof of that. Jane did not share Faith's enthusiasm for London- she had been there so many times, that she had 'lost her taste for the city.' Faith had been taking out her soapbox an a towel- she had wanted to get ready before dinner- when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door, and there, standing before her was this young woman- probably twenty or twenty one years old- a cheerful smile on her face, a small rose in her right hand. She offered the rose to Faith, and walked in. She started speaking from the very beginning, as though she wasn't going to get another opportunity to do so, and the first thing she said was, "I think I like you already."

Faith had been completely taken aback by the girl's quick entry into her room (and life), but she slowly regained composure.

"Hello," she said amiably, "You must be the girl form room 608- I'm Faith Meredith."

The girl, who had so far been inspecting the room, turned around, and said, "Hi, I'm Jane- Jane Moon. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Faith had been a little home-sick before Jane had come, and was looking at a picture of all of them- the Blythes and the Merediths taken before Jem had left for Redmond three years ago. She was now a little happier- and was curious to know more about this person who had stumbled into her life.

She soon found out that Jane was the daughter of a leading New York journalist. He often went to Toronto on work- where Jane's aunt and grandmother lived. Jane's mother had died when she was two. And right before the war had begun, Jane's Grandmother also died of cancer. Her aunt, her father's sister decided that they should move to a London suburb during the war, so that they could be away from it all. And that was where she was going- to a little suburb of London, called Mulberry Grove.

It was nice to be around Jane- carefree, happy and generally cheerful. Faith enjoyed her company, and though home was getting farther and farther away from her, she felt like she was going to a completely different home.

There were other girls on the ship- most of them going to London for voluntary aid work. Faith befriended many of them, and they had a good time. They had so much to share- the same old story was written on each of their young, small faces. A brother and a lover away at war, a broken family, and the need to get away and be of help. And then there were also all those young soldiers! To Faith, the extent of the devastation of the war had been restricted to her own life- to Jem and Jerry, and to the possibility that Carl, Shirley and Walter may also go. And then she realized how selfish they had all been, since so many millions suffered with them. And so it was that the journey that Faith had been dreading came to an end- with new friendships forged, and a fresh hope in her heart.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Hollister made her slow way to the door, and before answering it, looked through the peep-hole. She saw a young lady standing outside, and proceeded to open the door. She was a short, stout woman with large eyes and was probably around seventy years old. She tentatively opened the door, and asked in her hoarse voice, "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Hollister? I am Faith Meredith, the girl from Canada," Faith said, with a wee bit of hesitation. She had told the man at the port that she had wanted to go to Brick Lane, and though he had seemed confident as to where he was going, she herself had been a little afraid that she might end up in the wrong place, and would be lost in London. The old lady smiled. "Oh, of course, come in, dear," she said, and let Faith in.

"Was your boat late?" she asked as Faith brought her luggage in.

"Yes, by about half an hour, or so," replied Faith, and they walked through rows of rooms, filled with many girls, each looking curiously on.

"This is your room, dear," said Mrs. Hollister, and handed her a key, "You'll be sharing it with Candice Manning. She's from the states, and as far as I see, a very nice girl. If you need anything, let me know. Candice will orient you to everything."

From the room came a brunette, visibly a few years older than Faith, and Mrs. Hollister introduced her to Faith as Candice, from the states.

"Hello," said Faith, and held her hand out.

Candice took it, and replied tentatively, "Er…Hello."

"I'm Faith Meredith, form Prince Edward Island. I'm here for VAD work," and Faith tried to strike up a conversation with the girl.

The girl was reluctant to start a conversation so easily, and then said, slowly, "Nice to meet you, Faith, shall I show you around?"

"That'll be really nice, thank you, Candice," and Faith was led away into the large room.

The room was decorated primarily with small _homey _things, Faith thought, and she liked the way the room made her feel. There were two antique-looking rosewood beds, and there were two flowery sheets on them. The windows looked out on to a beautiful road, lined with large banyan trees, and on the other side of the road was a large garden with a number a stone benches here and there. There were two old teak desks at each corner of the room, and there were also two large cupboards. The rest of the contents of the room had been restricted to only one half- the half that belonged to Candice.

"This is our room," said Candice, "That's your cupboard, your desk and your bed- unless of course you prefer to have the other bed, considering it's nearer the window."

"That's alright," said Faith, who really would have preferred the window-side bed, but thought it wouldn't be right for her to say so, "I like mine very well."

They were quiet fro a while as Faith unpacked and started arranging her clothes in her cupboard. She looked around once, and smiled at Candice, saying, "You've decorated your half of the room beautifully- it makes the room feel homey. Did you get those porcelain dolls form your home?"

"Yes," said a blushing Candice slowly, "My mother makes them- I brought them here so that I can keep thinking they're here- even if they're not."

"Tell me more about you, while I unpack, won't you?" asked Faith smiling- she liked Candice already, but she understood her as the Una-type of person who takes time opening up. Infact, Candice had reminded her of Una so much, that was about any time ready to break into tears- she missed her little sister awfully.

"Can we do that some other time," asked Candice, and then added, "I came here only a few days ago- I might start crying when I tell you- I miss my family so much!"

"Of course," said Faith putting a hand on her shoulder, "I understand- I'll tell you my story later, and we can get to know each other better, okay?"

But Candice only smiled and nodded. She was glad Faith understood.

"Come on," she said, suddenly gaining enthusiasm, "Let me introduce you to everyone."

She led her through the rows of rooms to a larger room- all the girls were assembled there for tea, it seemed.

"Everybody," shouted Candice, over everyone else's loud talking, "This is Faith- Faith Meredith- she's from Prince Edward Island!"

There was first a few moments of furious murmuring, and then they all smiled at her and she was attacked by a pour of questions.

"Where the hell is Prince Edward Island?" asked a silvery thin voice from the crowd- and silvery thin though it was, the contempt was clearly felt by the whole assembly. Faith looked curiously around to see who had asked the question, and found an upturned nose on a white pale voice looking at her so hard, that she felt most self-conscious.

"It's in..Ca…," began Faith, but was interrupted by Candice suddenly.

"Well, _Amelia,_" she said, turning her nose up too, "Most of us know where it is- and most of us also know that it is a very beautiful place too."

This probably was not true- considering that most of the girls were either English or French- and had never heard of the place- but all of them definitely shared a distaste for Amelia Bennett, and so all of them nodded in approval of Candice's little speech.

"is it some kind of _village_?" asked the girl curiously, and added, "Well, then- _obviously_ _I_ haven't been _there_!"

"Ignore her," came from nowhere, and Amelia disappeared into the crowd.

And the Faith was able to answer the tumult of questions that had fallen on her, and was able to ask her own, too.

Most of them were young girls who came from middle-class families in England or France- some even from the States. There was no one in her boarding house form Canada- but Faith didn't feel alone, for she had all the friends she wanted. The next day would see her in the hospital- which was to be her home for the next- she did not know how many years.

It was only two nights later that Faith found time to pen a nice, long letter to her family- to Una and Walter, to be precise. She had telegrammed them informing them that she had arrived, but hadn't been able to write as yet. But when she did get the time, there was time enough only for one letter. And as Faith pondered about who she would write that letter to, she decided, rather abruptly and foolishly, to write one letter to _both_ Una and Walter.

Una almost _ran_ all the way from the post office to Rainbow Valley to read the first letter Faith had written to her- and people stared, for it was rather unusual of lady-like Una to run in the middle of the village road. Panting, Una sat down on a mossy stone, and caught her breath before she tore open the envelope. On the very top of the first page were written the words- _For Una and Walter_. She had expected the letter to be solely addressed to her- and to no one else. And so, as Una read those words for the first time, she was sad. It was probably in matters like these that Faith was negligent- she did not realize that she was hurting someone's feelings. Faith did not know that Una liked to be reassured, every now and then that she was special to her. That she loved Una more than any one else- that Una was her best, closest friend- the dearest sister anyone could hope for. All this was true, no doubt. Una meant all that and more to Faith. Una did not know it, for Faith did not show it, but Una was one of the two people Faith actually looked up to. The other was Walter. Faith loved Jem, she adored Jerry, but she could admire only Una and Walter.

But Faith was negligent in being very expressive of her feelings. She assumed that Una could never doubt Faith's love and devotion to her. She didn't understand- and it would not be wrong to say that Faith did not _care_ to understand. She did not _try_ to understand. And here, Faith was definitely at fault.

Una had every right to be upset with Faith, and was. But Una couldn't be very upset for long, especially with Faith. And the more she looked at the top of the page, the more she thought of how nice those words actually _felt._ Her name written along side Walter's was- was an honor, thought Una. She felt proud. And then, suddenly, she felt…different. There was no word for it. She read the words again…._Una…Walter- _She felt something in the pit of her stomach, her heart was racing, and she found it difficult to breathe. Una thought it strange, but put it out of her mind. She then resumed reading the letter.


End file.
